


Father Winchester

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: While working a case disguised as a priest, Sam is interrupted by a woman who is in need of confession.





	Father Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo; square filled: Spanking

Sam was shifting papers around on the former priest’s desk, looking for clues about the disappearances in town - some of the most prominent members of the community were going missing, including the priest - when someone knocked on the door. The hunter didn’t answer, he kept quietly working and assumed that the person on the other side of the door would go away. 

Unfortunately, Sam had been wrong. The door quietly opened and he looked up, brushing some of his hair out of his face as she slipped in. Sam recognized her immediately, she had been there when he and his brother had paid a visit to one of the victims’ families. Her name was Y/N and her dad was missing, he recalled.

She looked surprised to see him there, though this was the priest’s office and he was, once again, dressed in a priest’s garb. “I’m sorry, Father, I didn’t think anyone was… I knocked and there was no… I’m sorry, I suppose I shouldn’t be in here.”

Sam laughed a little under his breath. He had thought Y/N was gorgeous the day before but today, all flustered and wearing a short sundress, she was absolutely breathtaking. “It’s alright,” Sam assured her. “What can I do for you?”

“Father Winchester, I…” Y/N took a breath and steeled herself before bringing her eyes to meet his. “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.” Her voice had become full of confidence in the space of a heartbeat.

The hunter was in way over his head. Sam knew next to nothing about giving confession and he really should be focusing on the case but he’d be damned if Y/N wasn’t the most attractive thing he’d seen in a long time and he really didn’t want her to leave. “The confession booth will be staffed tomorrow afternoon,” he said, trying to deflect and cursing himself for sending her away. He had no idea if it was true but there was no way he could bull shit his way through an entire confession.

“This can’t wait, Father,” she insisted. Y/N caught Sam’s eye and only then did he notice the heat in her gaze. “I’ve been having impure thoughts,” Y/N paused and licked her lips, “ever since you left yesterday.”

Sam bit back a groan at her words and he felt himself start to harden in his slacks. “I see,” he replied as he walked around to the front of the desk and leaned back on it, crossing his legs at the ankle, “and what do you propose we should do about that?” Sam watched her face as Y/N’s eyes roved over his body and he had to smirk when she noticed the bulge that was starting to show in his pants. Sam cleared his throat and Y/N’s lust blown eyes shot up to meet his.

She was blushing at being caught. “Isn’t that… isn’t that up to you to decide, Father?” It was her turn to clear her throat and she seemed to regain some of the confidence she had been exuding just a few moments earlier. “I’m willing to do whatever it takes to achieve absolution,” she tucked a stray hair behind her ear before running her hand down her neck and across her collarbone, “whatever it takes.”

A quiet moan escaped Sam’s lips before he could stop it as he followed the path of her hand with his eyes and it was Y/N’s turn to smirk. “I think four ‘Our Fathers,’ two ‘Hail Marys,’” Sam began, drawing from his limited knowledge of what confession usually entailed. Then he paused and looked Y/N straight in the eye, “and a good spanking should cover it.” He watched as her breath hitched and her eyes darkened at the suggestion.

“Step around behind my desk,” Sam ordered and Y/N was quick to comply. He strode across the room and locked to door to the priest’s office. No one should be in the church right now - it was why he had picked this time of day to poke around - but he didn’t want to take any chances. Sam turned back to where Y/N was waiting behind the desk, her eyes tracking his every move and he smiled. “I want you to lay your torso on the desk, Y/N. Keep your legs straight, though, and bend at the waist for me.”

Y/N nodded, a quiet “Yes Father,” falling from her lips. She did as Sam asked, turning her head to one side as she arranged herself as he had instructed. 

Sam moved back towards her, purposely choosing to walk around the desk in the direction that she wasn’t facing. He stopped for a moment once he was behind her and took in everything about her that he could: the exact shade of her hair, the softness of her skin, the way her dress barely covered her ass now that she was bent over the desk with her legs spread. He stepped forwards, pressing his hips between her legs. “Can you feel what you do to me, Y/N?”

Y/N moaned at the contact. “I’m not the only one who’s been having impure thoughts, am I, Father?” she asked, her voice assuring him of her desire.

Sam stepped back, taking a moment to compose himself before he lifted the skirt of Y/N’s dress. “Fuck,” he whispered. She wasn’t wearing panties; he hadn’t been expecting that. Sam cupped her ass cheeks in his palms and gave them a squeeze before he pulled back and swatted Y/N’s ass with one of his hands. 

Y/N yelped in surprise and Sam shushed her.

“You wouldn’t want the secretary coming in here, would you?” he asked before bringing his hand down onto her flesh again.

Y/N moaned and tried to shake her head no but the desk impeded her motions.

Despite that, Sam knew that she understood and he continued to spank her, alternating between her cheeks and varying the time between blows and the force that he used. He never hit her too hard, though. This was more for fun and pleasure than it was for any actual punishment. 

The spanking continued for another few minutes. Y/N was moaning on the desk, her ass pushing back to try to meet Sam’s hand as her body practically begged for more. Sam was enjoying the sounds she was making, as well as the lovely shade of pink that her skin had turned but he decided it was time to move on. “That was your punishment for your dirty mind, Y/N,” he told her and she moaned, sounding almost disappointed, “but there’s still the matter of your clothing choices or, rather, your lack thereof. It’s a very dirty girl who chooses not to wear panties when she’s visiting a priest. I think another ten swats followed by a good, hard fucking should teach you a lesson, don’t you?”

Y/N inhaled audibly in surprise before vigorously nodding her head. “Yes, Father,” she begged, “please teach me a lesson. Please…”

Sam unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, leaving them on but pulling his cock free from it’s fabric confines. He wanted to sink into Y/N’s inviting heat right away, the spanking having gotten her wet and ready for him, but he had promised her something first. His palm connected with her ass again and this time, she moaned at the sting instead of crying out. These last ten were harder than the first spanking and Sam knew that Y/N would remember her morning anytime she tried to sit for the rest of the day.

As soon as his hand connected for the tenth and final spank, Sam was lining himself up with Y/N’s center. He pushed forward slowly, giving her time to adjust to his size. Her muscles squeezed around him and if Sam hadn’t known better, he might have thought he was in heaven. “Look forward and keep your eyes open,” Sam commanded.

Y/N propped her torso up, resting her chin on her arms. There was a mirror on the back of the priest’s door and she and Sam were able to make eye contact as he started thrusting into her from behind. “Oh my God…” she moaned as Sam filled her over and over again, the force of his thrusts making her rock on the desk and causing her nipples to rub against her dress, sending tiny shock waves to her core with every brush of the fabric. “Oh my… fuuuuuuuck… God”

Moans and blasphemies fell from Y/N’s lips and Sam relished the sound of each of them. He smacked her ass again as he fucked her and each time his hand connected with her flesh, she clenched around his cock in the most delicious way, while never breaking eye contact through the mirror. Sam was getting close to his orgasm but he wanted - no, he needed - to make Y/N cum first. 

One of Sam’s hands snaked around her waist and he began rubbing her clit as his other hand pulled one of her breasts from her dress and kneaded the flesh, occasionally tugging on her nipple. The two new sensations combined with Sam’s cock filling her so well and so deep had Y/N tumbling over the edge into a powerful release. She never took her eyes off of his.

The moment was intense and Sam followed her into his own orgasm almost immediately. He pulled out of her and collapsed into the desk chair that was behind him, grateful that he hadn’t moved it too far out of the way. He pulled Y/N into his lap with her back pressed against his chest and Sam continued to play with her breast while they both caught their breath. 

“You are way too good at that to actually be a priest,” Y/N challenged once her brain was fully functioning again.

Sam laughed and Y/N squirmed in his lap as his motion irritated her reddened ass. “Ah, no. I’m not,” he admitted. He was prepared for her to get up, maybe demand an apology, maybe just leave the room but Y/N surprised him. 

She did stand but only to turn around and straddle his lap. “Good, because I’d really like to do that again without putting one or both of our souls on the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra. You can read all the kink bingo fics there already or you can read them as I upload them here.


End file.
